


Hargrove Surfing Rentals

by lukedjarin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Maxine "Max" Mayfield - Freeform, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Small smut scene...barely noticable, Tommy Hagan - Freeform, Trans Billy Hargrove, Year: 1991
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedjarin/pseuds/lukedjarin
Summary: “My name is Steve, Steve Harrington.”Billy takes Steve’s credit card, “Hm, Steve Harrington huh?” He swipes the older man’s card, “My name is Billy, Billy Hargrove.”Billy could see the color drain from Steve’s face.OR: Steve Harrington, now the owner of his dad's company, has decided to take a vacation down to sunny Florida to reunite with a friendly face.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 47





	Hargrove Surfing Rentals

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dragoonthegreat for commissioning me! You don't know how much that means to me.
> 
> If you'd like to commission me, please contact me on tumblr: transbillyhargrove

“Are you sure you have to go?” 

Steve Harrington rolls his eyes. This was the one-hundredth time he’s been asked this question since he handed in his ‘time off’ papers a few months ago. But this time it wasn’t from his workers, it was from a long time friend.

“Tommy-“ Steve sighs, “Yeah, I’m sure I want to take a vacation for myself.”

Tommy Hagan has been friends with Steve since they were in diapers. They did everything together. Had every class in school together. Steve even hired Tommy to be a site manager at his dad’s old business. They’ve both grown up expediently in the past six years.

Everything Steve has seen as a teenager was no longer there to haunt him. He missed being a seventeen-year-old, and he missed being an eighteen-year-old to everything that had happened to Hawkins. But, he was grateful he had his life when many others did not.

“I just think you’re leaving during an important time!” Tommy rolls his chair over to Steve’s desk, “it’s summertime. More people are out of work and need our items!”

“It’s called factories, Tommy. We have them for a reason.” Steve wants to slam his head against his oak wood desk, “Everyone in this company has gotten time off since I started working here. But, not me. I deserve two weeks off to travel and see more than the same old four walls.”

“Where are you going anyways?” Tommy asks, tapping his fingers against the desk.

“Florida.” Steve eyes his calendar on the wall. “Just two days until I’m there.”

Tommy hums, standing up “I’m shocked you aren’t going to California.” He smirks as Steve freezes in place. “Did I strike a nerve, Harrington?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you’re crazy.”

“Am I?” Tommy smiles, “I’m shocked you gave up on trying to reunite with Hargrove. He just disappeared after we graduated.”

“He did, and it’s nobody’s business on where he went.” Steve points it out. “He doesn’t want to be found.”

“His sister isn’t cracking?” 

“Why would she?” The taller man stands up, “Tommy, he was in the hospital for months and everyone expected him to just stay? His family was hounded by the press.”

  
  


Billy Hargrove was almost brutally murdered on July 4th, 1985. While the media says it had been a fire within the Star Court mall, Steve knew what really had happened. The gate was reopened, and what they had fought so hard to put away had been brought back in under a year. The Mind Flayer had attacked Billy and many other innocent people. A few survived. The ‘doctors’ had said it was a miracle they came out of that _ thing _ alive. Billy had been hounded by the press while in and out of the hospital. News about his father abusing him came out into the light as well. Every morning Steve had opened for Family Video, Billy’s face was on the front page.

Steve really would have liked to know if Billy received those flowers that he sent every week. Some had notes in them. He wondered in the younger man had even read them.

He wondered if the younger man was even alive.

Max Mayfield had said Billy had enough of everything and left. When Steve asked, Max had said she wasn’t allowed to say anything.

“I wonder if he knows you were in love with him.” Tommy smirks as Steve flushes, ”I am taking that as a cue to leave. Enjoy your trip, Harrington.”

  
  


Steve had gone home that night, sitting in bed as he went through his old yearbooks. He couldn’t stop looking at Billy Hargrove

  
  


\------------

  
  
  


Florida was beautiful. It was covered in palm trees. Everyone had sun-kissed skin. When the breeze hit, it smelt like flowers. The home of the famous Walt Disney World, and it’s beautiful beaches. Orlando was overcrowded with tourists, and it’s own people. Which is why Billy Hargrove loved living in Cocoa Beach. It was close to Orlando by an hour, but far enough where he didn’t have to deal with the other county’s traffic. The local beach was big and beautiful. The ocean was clear blue. Running your toes through the sand was the best way to start any day.

After everything that had happened, Billy had made the choice over six years ago to leave his old town, and start fresh. His body had been attached to IVs, and tubes for the last five months of his Hawkins journey, and he had been tired and over being there. He knows the lies they put in the newspaper, about the fire. He also knows that reports came out months after he left about what had been really going on in that small town. It was all he heard when he was finally settling into his beach house. If he changed the stereo channel, another radio host was discussing it. It was as if he couldn’t get away from what had happened. All he had wanted to remember was the large check they bribed him with, and the beautiful beaches he was going to see.

At eighteen, he had officially moved into an apartment and was creating a business for himself. Cocoa Beach had very few surf shops, and he knew he needed to be in that line of business. By the age of nineteen, he owned the surf shop he dreamed of, ‘Hargrove Surfing Rentals.’ It was located on Cocoa Beach Pier. The surf shop had gotten popular quickly, and he was then moving into a bigger house at the age of twenty-one. His step-sister had been down a few times since then. They never tried to discuss ‘home’, or the events that had happened.

At least Max had understood.

  
  


His routine was the same every morning. Since the Pier didn’t open until eleven in the morning, he’s been able to wake up at eight-thirty in the morning. He would sit up in bed, look out the window, and see beautiful blue skies. He does Yoga outside in his backyard, listening to the ocean waves. He would make breakfast and lunch before leaving the house at ten in the morning. His workers wait outside in the back for him, and he helps set up for the day. 

It was over eighty degrees today, everyone at work had been moving slower than usual. Even with the air conditioner on high, it was hard to handle the heat that entered the store when a customer arrived. 

Billy looked through his papers at the front desk and his workers had helped any customer coming in. He was going to have to stay late to work on a few custom surfboards for the week. Which was never an issue for him. He loved having some time to himself to work on things. He had even gotten a few famous surfers to buy customs from him.

The door to the shop opens, the bell ringing as the door hits it. A few of his workers saying hello to the new customer. Billy looks up to greet the customer, but almost slips off leaning on the front desk.

Steve Harrington had been standing there, looking through the glass case. Billy’s heart was beating hard, his mouth suddenly felt dry. How did Steve find him? His hands shook as he watched Steve move to the next case.

“Hi,” Billy says, watching Steve stand up straight 

“Hi,” Steve grins, “I was wondering if you sold beach towels.”

Billy stares at the taller man, confused, “What?”

“Beach towels,” Steve repeats, “I totally forgot to pack one and the hotel won’t let me take their towels off-site.”

“Oh-” Billy is dumbfounded. Did Steve not remember him? “Yeah, we have a few. We even have rentals.”

“You rent beach towels?” Steve grins

“It’s not disgusting..” Billy lets out a short laugh, “We have the strongest washer and dryers here.”

“I think I’ll just buy one, I might be here a few times.” Steve grins as Billy points him in the direction of the towels.

Billy watches as Steve walks over to the rack of beach towels, he picks a red one with palm trees up before walking over.

“Is this your first time to Florida?” Billy asks as Steve lays the towel out on the desk.

“Yeah, I’m already enjoying it.” He grins, “Trying to figure out what I can do around here.” Steve takes his wallet out, “My name is Steve, Steve Harrington.”

Billy takes Steve’s credit card, “Hm, Steve Harrington huh?” He swipes the older man’s card, “My name is Billy, Billy Hargrove.”

Billy could see the color drain from Steve’s face.

“B-Billy?” Steve asks, “Oh God, I feel like the biggest idiot.”

Billy grins, handing Steve’s card back, “You’re not. It’s been a while, Harrington.”

“Six years.” Steve takes the card, “You uh, you look great.”

Billy takes the hanger off the towel before handing it to Steve, “You do too. Didn’t expect that you’d cut some of your hair.”

“I didn’t expect that for you either.” Steve smiles, “It looks good. Have you uh, been here the past few years?”

Billy nods, “Yeah, I really enjoy it here. Are you still in Hawkins?”

“Yeah, I run my dad’s old business now...feels like I’m stuck there.” Steve quietly says, “I’m here for a week and a half...almost two weeks. Maybe we can get dinner?”

Billy’s eyes widen, “Yeah, I’d really like that.” He smiles, “What about tonight?”

“Tonight?” Steve smiles, “I can do tonight.”

Billy grins before sighing, “Fuck, I forgot. I have some orders to do tonight.”

Steve bites his lower lip, “Why don’t you tell me where you want food and I’ll bring it back?”

“You’d do that?”

“Yeah!,” Steve happily says

“We close at eight.” Billy smiles, writing the restaurant down and his order, “I’ll keep the door unlocked for you.”

“It’s a date!” Steve smiles, “I’ll see you later.”

It’s a date

\--------------------

  
  


Steve was on time. Of course, he was. Billy had been cleaning up when the door opened. 

“We’re closed-” Billy turns, “Oh.” He grins

“Hey,” Steve grins, lifting the bag up, “I got dinner.”

“Sweet, I got soda’s in the fridge.” Billy smiles.

“Are you happy down here?” Steve asks they've both dug into their meals. Steve ordered chicken parm, while Billy ordered a side salad with lobster. 

Billy is cracking the lobster as he looks up at the older man, “Yeah, I’m extremely happy down here.” He sits up straight, “I’m Billy Hargrove, surfer, I make people happy. Back in Hawkins, I’m Billy Hargrove, let’s feel bad for him, the one with the messed-up family and body.”

Steve frowns, “Nobody really talks about it anymore.” He pushes around his food, “The past six years have been hard on everyone. People miss you back home.”

“Like who? Tommy Hagan? Carol Perkins?” He scoffs, “None of these people visited me in the hospital. Only you and Max.”

“Like me, like Max.” Steve quietly says, “she’s grown up, a lot since you left. She graduated high school and everything. She barely talks to people, hasn’t since you left.”

Billy is suddenly quiet. How has he not known this?

“Do you remember those white roses Max brought up every day?” Steve asks “Those were from me, always. I’ve been in love with you for years. I’ve been trying to find you.” He stands up, “you haven’t changed at all Billy.” 

Billy feels his heart aching, watching Steve walk out of his office “Wait-“ he gets up running after Steve.

“Just leave me al-“ Steve is pulled back by his wrist before Billy is leaning up to kiss him.

  
  


Steve kisses Billy back, biting at the younger man’s lower lip. His hands are grabbing at Billy’s body. He pushes Billy lightly against the closest wall, trying not to knock anything down. Billy wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, the feeling of the older man’s hands sliding up his shirt.

Steve felt every scar on his torso. His fingers trailed up to Billy’s top surgery scars and grins into the kiss. Slowly pushing Billy’s shirt up.

“Wait-” Billy pulls away, breathing heavy. “Take me home, I’m not doing this here in my shop.”

Steve grins.

  
  


\------------------------

They both aren’t sure how they ended up in Billy’s bed, but they did. Stripping each other from their clothes from the front door to the hallway. Billy felt like he was on cloud nine. Kept feeling his heart beating so quickly. 

“You’re beautiful,” Steve whispers, kissing up Billy’s neck.

“Shut up..” Billy replies, his hands resting on Steve’s shoulders. A soft moan leaving his lips

Steve chuckles, continuing his slow movements “I love you, Billy.”

  
  
  
  
  


In the morning, Billy is woken up by his alarm. He shuts it off, a soft sight leaving his lips before he smiles. Steve had stayed the night. His arm wrapped around Billy’s waist. A soft snore leaving Steve’s lips. Last night had been spectacular. Mind blowing. He sits up, making sure not to wake Steve up as he stands up from bed. He bends down to grab his boxers, sliding them up his legs before he closes the blinds.

“Hm..” Steve mumbles, “Where are you going?”

Billy grins, “I’m going to make breakfast.”

Steve looks up at Billy, smiling, “Later, come cuddle.”

“Steve..” Billy laughs as Steve drags him into the bed, “Just for a bit..yeah?”

Billy kisses him, smiling, “I love you..”

Steve smiles, sitting up, “Why don’t you come home? Max misses you, I miss you.”

Billy laughs, “You’re crazy. Me? Returning to Hawkins?”

“What’s so funny about it?” Steve pouts, “I’m being serious.”

“Steve, I’ve made a life for myself here. I’m happy here.”

“Are you?” Steve questions, he frowns, “I know you’re happy here. But, I want to be with you. This is something I’ve dreamt of for years, Billy. I can’t go home, not without you.”

Billy squeezes Steve’s hand, “I don’t know..” He grins, “Are you still living with your parents?”

Steve laughs hard, “Billy, I’m twenty-five. I have a house. Two-story, a few bedrooms. We can get Max to move in. You two can become close. A family. We can become a -”

“A family?” Billy questions, before kissing Steve, “I’ll need to find a new shop.”

“There’s a beach outside Hawkins, it’s not too far of a drive. I can help you build it.” Steve smiles, “Please..”

Billy straddles Steve’s waist, running his hands slowly through Steve’s hair, “You’re lucky you’re cute..” He grins, “Fine, I’ll move in with you.”

Steve grins wide, kissing Billy quickly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Billy grins, “So, so much, Steve.”


End file.
